The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Location-based services (LBS) refer to data services accessible with mobile devices through the mobile network and utilizing the ability to make use of the geographical position of a mobile device. LBS include services to identify a location of a person or object, such as discovering the nearest banking cash machine or the whereabouts of a friend. LBS may include e.g. vehicle tracking services, mobile commerce when taking the form of coupons or advertising directed at customers based on their current location, personalized weather services, and even location-based games.